


Calum

by DyeMyHairGalaxy1995



Series: Soulmate Imagines [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Before You Knew Me, By McBusted just came on, F/M, Fluff, Hai dere, I have no idea what will happen, I love reading on here though, I'm tagging random things now, Soulmates, awesomeness, this is my first work on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995/pseuds/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your the age of 18 your meant to get this folder. It has a picture of the eyes of your soulmate but nothing else. It has his many years or months they are older or younger than you.</p><p>The eyes of your soulmate are such a rich, dark chocolate brown. You could get lost in them for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum

When your the age of 18 your meant to get this folder. It has a picture of the eyes of your soulmate but nothing else. It has his many years or months they are older or younger than you.

You got your folder on the 25th of January which wasn't your birthday. Your mum just said that it might of been your soulmates birthday but you were skeptical about the theory.

Walking home from school was something you do every weekday and it wasn't any different today. That is, until, you bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He exclaims.

'He sounds like he's in a rush'  You think as you start picking up your books that you dropped. He bends down to help and your fingers touch, you feel this type of energy that no one could explain. It was like fireworks going off. NO! WAIT! It was more like bombs of feelings exploding in your stomach, like every time you see Calum Hood from your favourite band, 5 Seconds of Summer.

You look up and you are captivated by his eyes. They look exactly like the ones you have been staring at for 3 months straight... WHAT! It felt like hours but was only a matter of seconds, he looks down as if not to get noticed by anyone walking past.

"Yeah Beth was such a slut she even had her boobs-" The bitchy voice was cut short and the guy holds his breath.

"Is that Y/N! With an extremely hot guy actually helping her! What a slut! Just, like, 2 hours ago she tried to smother my soulmate and she tried to make out with him. Luckily I stopped that happening pretty soon." Her snobby voice sounded so high that your ears felt like they were bleeding.

As the owner to the voice walked past your realised that it was Lulu and her entourage. Lulu had ridden her skirt up more than usual and it was obvious that she hadn't found her soulmate yet, even if she did make the whole school think she had.

Once they were far enough away the stranger lifted up your head and wiped your cheeks. You had been crying without realising.

"Sorry." You say and duck your head to collect the last few folders.

"Don't be she was a bitch anyway! It was kinda obvious that she is your school slut." The stranger replies. That makes your smirk. Finally, someone else realises! You stand up and go to turn around.

"Uhm... I think you forgot something..." The guy says sheepishly.

"Wha- Oh!" You see that the file you got was open and in his hands.

"I'm pretty sure that these are my eyes. Not to sound vain or anything..."

"I wouldn't know you have shades on and your head is ducked..." He removes the shades and asks you not to scream.

"Yes, I promise, but why woul-" You get cut off by him raising his head. Not only is he your soulmate but he is from your favourite band and he has an awesome personality.

**~A Few Days Later (Monday)~**

"Calum! Have you seen my leather jacket!" You shout down the stairs.

"On the stair railing, by the door!" He shouts back. You run downstairs and grab it along with an apple.

"Bye babe!"

"Bye! I love you!"

"I love you too!" You reply and slam the door shut.

You step into your midnight blue sports car and drive to school. When you gt there you park in 'Lulu's' space. Everyone turns and stares at the car that pulled up. You open the door and get out as seductively as you can, just to years the guys. All of the girls turn and whisper to their friends.

Aaahh! It's good not to be hopeless!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's only 624 or so words long, I wanted to make it longer but I will edit it later.  
> 10/8/15
> 
> Update:  
> If I ever find the notebook in which I wrote up the other three, I will post them. However, they will be the only other 5SOS fanfic I post probably ever. I will post things like Teen Wolf, Grimm, Criminal Minds and possibly some other stuff.  
> 19/10/17


End file.
